Fighting As One
by sexielankan
Summary: A young girl and her brother, meet a certain group of guys and their lives change forever, what lays ahead, they are determined to fight as one and get through like a true team...Rei/???, Kai/???
1. Graceful Of Meetings

Author's note: Hi to everyone who has already reviewed this story before and been a faithful fan and lots of hey's to the newbies who are reading this fan fiction for the first time! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, *sniff* I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters in Beyblade but I do own Miranda and Darren!!  
  
.::Fighting As One::.  
  
"Hurry up Darren, we have to find Lita's room soon or you'll never see your mom again because Auntie Lita is going to kill me!" Mira urged to her little brother. Darren who was tying his shoelaces looked up with his large deep blue eyes and blinked... He had only just learned to tie his shoes by himself, and he kept getting the knot wrong! It was frusanating him or was it flustaranting? Now he was confused...  
  
"Sorry mom but I can't tie my shoelaces, the knot keeps slipping...." he said in between small sniffs. Mira sighed, sometimes it was hard taking care of a little kid but in the end it was all worth it anyways...  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, we can practice when we get to Lita's room, but for now I'll do it for you. Alrighty?" Mira told her brother as she bent down to tie his shoelaces for him. Darren only smiled and patted his mom's head, telling her that he was grateful and happy.  
  
"Now let's get going, and find Lita's room.... Darn, if only I could remember the suite number," she said as she picked Darren up and carried him.  
  
"Don't tell me we're lost Mom!" Darren said dramatically as he brought both his hands to his face.  
  
"Don't push it kiddo.... you've known all along that I'm horrible with remembering little things..... you're the one who's supposed to remember stuff like this. You're the man of the family, you know!" Mira teased.  
  
Darren's eyes lost its spark as she mentioned family... "What family, Mom?" Mira looked at her brother for minute and noticed that the light and radiance that was once held in his innocent face, had vanished and in turn was replaced with longing..  
  
Damn her, for bringing up family... It was bad enough that she and her brother had lost both parents but she had vowed that she would never make Darren feel upset about anything and make sure it was her duty that he was always happy and here she was now bringing up family.... sometimes she could be a total ditz.  
  
"Don't say that sweetie, we've got each other don't we? And don't worry about that right now, how about I give you a piggy back ride?" She asked and was happy to see Darren face light up to its usual look, and that he was feeling better again.  
  
She bent down and let him slip from her arms and reach his arms around for her neck, while she got up slowly and pulled both his feet securely to the side of her waist. She hoisted him up on her back and off they marched again in search of Lita's room.  
  
"Speed up, I'm getting bored back her mom!!" Darren said.  
  
"Hold on tight, cause' you're in for one heck of a ride!" She said as she started to run down the hall ways..... Darren screamed with joy and laughed crazily while she ran.  
  
Then suddenly, a couple of guys stepped out of one the rooms but as Mira realized what was about to happen she tried her hardest to slow down but they were getting closer.  
  
"HOLD TIGHT!" She yelled at Darren as he gripped on tighter and buried his head into the crook of her neck. Before they knew it, she crashed straight into one of the guys and landed on him as her cushion.  
  
Embarrassed at the position she was in, she tried to get of him but was weighed down by Darren.  
  
"You okay Darren?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm okay mom but I think the person underneath you isn't."  
  
"Get off a sec Darren," she said softly into the boy's neck. Unfortunately Mira was in a very odd position.... Her head was buried into the guy's neck and her chest was up against the guy's chest. Darren quickly jumped off and helped Meera up as well.  
  
She watched embarrassingly as the young boy got up and dusted himself off. Then looked up at her and raised his brow slightly.....  
  
"Sorry about that, I was a little preoccupied and I wasn't watching where I was going," she explained.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was only an accident but I'd advice that the next time you decide to crash into me, warn me ahead of time," he said lightly and flashed her a smile. "My names Ray, and these guys are my team mates and close friends, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Max. Your name.....?  
  
"My names Miranda but you can call me Mira and this is my brother Darren," she explained as she looked over each boy that stood before her.  
  
Ray had a slight accent, and had gold eyes that, that oddly matched with his accent and look. He had messy black hair that had dark violet streaks that ran through unevenly and was tied up in a tight pony tail. He was wearing what she recognized as a formal Chinese robe. The top was white with blue and yellow markings and his pants were a solid navy blue.  
  
Tyson had dark blue hair with light blue at the tips of all the hair that stuck out of his blue cap. He wore a thin yellow shirt and a red shirt over it, and dark blue shorts. A picture of a blue dragon that seemed to be made of ice itself flashed before Mira's eyes. So he's the one that has Dragoon she silently thought to herself.  
  
She then looked at Max. He had bright blondish yellow hair. He wore a green shirt and orange over-alls on top of it and a belt around his waist. Very unique sense of style she thought to herself. Might just start a new look in the future, you never know....  
  
She then turned her gaze on Kai. She could honestly admit that he was a definite looker and girls would probably swoon over if he wasn't such a bastard. She could feel some odd vibes off him and it wasn't comforting. His sense of style wasn't all that bad either.. He wore a tight black sleeve less shirt and baggy pearl blue pants. A silver scarf was loosely hung around his neck that traveled out behind him. He was also wearing something like gloves with spikes on them. For a split second their eyes met and she noticed his brown orbs swirling with an emotion she recognized... But where and what she recognized it from she didn't know. A brilliant picture of a majestic bird with a golden mane flashed briefly past her eyes. He was the owner of Dranzer eh...? Now she was positive that this was the group she was looking for.  
  
She then brought her gaze down to the small boy that stood near Kai. He was the shortest one of the group but looked like the typical genius. The only problem was that she couldn't make out where his eyes were.  
  
"Um, sorry for crashing into you like that, I was trying to find my friends room and I sort of lost track of where I was going," Mira said sheepishly as she held onto Darren's hands tightly or was it Darren that was squeezing her hands so hard that the blood had stopped flowing through it. She couldn't feel her hands anymore, so it didn't make a difference anyways.  
  
Darren had a thing about strangers... He would get all nervous and freak out thinking that they had come to take his mom away. It was the price they both had to pay for being on the run all the time.  
  
"What's up with your brother? He looks like he's having a nervous break down!" Tyson said.  
  
Mira sweat dropped, "Uh, you could say that."  
  
"Come here kiddo," Max cooed to Darren, in a gentle voice. Darren only hid behind Mira's leg more and griped it tightly.  
  
Ray watched carefully as Darren shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again.... Tyson and Max were scaring Darren senseless. He sure was sensitive for such a young kid.... Then an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Hey Darren, how about I give you a piggy back ride or something?" Ray asked while he stuck his hand out for Darren to take.  
  
Darren ears perked up and he looked up at his new found friend Ray. He slowly moved from behind Mira and instinctively grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him down to the floor with all his might.  
  
Ray almost fell over in surprise as Darren jerked him down to the floor. He sure was strong for someone his age.  
  
"Promise to go fast when I say so?" Darren asked as he poked Ray's forehead lightly. A smile graced Ray's face. He always had a knack for kids, and now it really showed.  
  
"I promise," he said as he pulled Darren of his feet up and on his back. Mira watched in shock as Darren was lifted of the ground and propped onto Ray's back. Since when was Darren so friendly towards a complete stranger!? This was way too strange.... She's lived with Darren all her life and never had he ever been so forward with a stranger until today and with the most unlikely person. I mean if it was a young woman ok, he might think of her as a mother figure but a boy who's around the same age as Mira herself... It's never happened before.  
  
In a sense it was relieving, knowing that Darren was relaxing and starting to be a bit more open but then again if he got too comfortable it'll be hard to leave....  
  
Before she knew it, she was walking with them to... well really she didn't know where but it didn't matter at the moment. She just felt really happy, her brother had changed a lot over the years and she just wanted to hold him and cry her heart out and tell him how much he meant to her.  
  
But then she was his only guidance right now and getting emotional wasn't going to make a good impression on him. She was the only one there for him and if she got all emotional what was he suppose to think of her as? Damn, things were just complicating lately.... The days were narrowing down and she had to find the key before it was too late.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see Tyson looking at her quizzically.  
  
"What is it?" She asked gently.  
  
"You seem really out of it and I thought I'd bring you back to planet earth," he said as he grinned.  
  
"Now that's funny Tyson, half the time you're not on earth either, so how do you expect to help her out?" Max teased, as he laughed.  
  
Tyson gave him a glare and then stuck his nose in the air. "You're just jealous Maxy, yeah, you heard me right. You're jealous because I'm a better blader then you!" Tyson said haughtily. There was a distinct snort from Kai but no one seemed to notice but Mira who laughed lightly.  
  
These guys were real fun to be around and quite entertaining. She watched as Tyson grabbed Max and put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Her eyes wandered over to Kenny who was busy saying something to his lap top. I guess I'll talk to him later, shouldn't interrupt his conversation.  
  
She saw that Kai was leading the way and Ray was a little behind him, then it was her behind Ray. Seeing as Ray was the closest to her she quickened her pace and caught up to him and walked along side him.  
  
That's when she realized that Darren was no longer on Ray's back but Darren was now being carried by Ray from the front. It seemed that he had gotten tired and fallen asleep. She stared down at Darren and watched his small chest rise and fall as he breathed lightly. It looked picture perfect almost, except... something was missing.  
  
She brought her fingers to Darren's face and stroked his cheeks lightly and brushed strands of hair from his forehead. It came to her naturally; she would do this every time he fell asleep. Ray watched closely as she smiled down at her sleeping brother. That's when he realized how pretty she was and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.  
  
She had long black hair that reached to her waist, and the brown streaks that ran through it shone against the sun's rays. She wore a navy blue sleeve less top that had the word Mira written in cursive writing in silver, and she wore a navy blue hip hugger that had silver designs around the edge of the pants. And the coolest part was that she had a tattoo along her left arm that had a picture of a creature he couldn't recognize but the words Best Bro Darren encircled it. Unique yet attractive in a way Ray silently thought to himself.  
  
Then out of the silence came a high pitched scream that sounded a lot like "MIRANDA!!!!"  
  
Mira whirled around to see no other then her friend and a very steamed up Lita. Uh oh....  
  
To be continued........mes amies  
  
Thank you very much, ducks as a cabbage is thrown at her...... Ok ok chill.. I just feel like I really accomplished something but if you have any problems feel free to criticize but in a constructive way!!! Please!!! I'm very sensitive....... :P  
  
Ima out 


	2. The Fight

[AN: Hi Hi People! It's me again.... And as you can probably tell I have just posted chapter 2 again....LOL Oh well I think this version's better then the last version. (]  
  
.::Fighting As One::.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then out of the silence came a high pitched scream that sounded a lot like "MIRANDA!!!!"  
  
Mira whirled around to see no other then her friend and a very steamed up Lita. Uh oh....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh.... Hey there Lita.... Fancy meeting you here," Mira said nervously. Now she knew Lita was pissed off but then again she might just let her off easy....  
  
"Miranda, WHERE have you be-" Lita started but was cut of when Mira moved over to the left and pointed towards the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Lita meet the Bladebreakers!" Miranda exclaimed over excitedly. Lita always had a weak spot for cute guys and Mira couldn't help cheer herself on for thinking up such a brilliant plan. This wasn't just ONE cute guy, this was a group of cute guys. Lita was going to be at her feet for at least the rest of the week! Oh yeah, she was good!  
  
Lita raised a brow slowly as she looked the guys up and down. Oh gees.... There she goes again with her foxy and mysterious impression. Mira had an odd feeling the Bladebreakers felt like they were being scanned with X-ray vision. She shuddered at the thought, she was way too young to be thinking stuff like this.  
  
"Uh Lita.... You can stop now....." Mira said cautiously and carefully not to push any of Lita's buttons. Lita had a tendency to have a bad temper....VERY bad temper.  
  
Lita blinked surprised and then her eyes narrowed dangerously as they focused back on Mira.  
  
"Okay so you picked up some really cute guys, I'll give you credit there but that doesn't excuse you from totally forgetting about me and leaving me waiting an hour for you! I waited for an HOUR Mira!" She yelled emphasizing HOUR. Oh and I think I forgot to mention..... Her patience span is about 2 seconds.  
  
"I was worried out of my mind. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" Lita said, with less power in her voice but more worry.  
  
"Sorry Lita...... I couldn't remember what your suite number was," Mira explained.  
  
Lita sighed tiredly..... Anyone could tell she had been worried sick about her. Mira and Lita were the best of friends since, well more then half of their lives. They always had each other's back whatever it be and the smallest of doubt usually led to fights between them, similarly like this one.  
  
It made the situation even worse with Lita's temper and patience as small as it was and that Mira was the easy-going type. It was usually Lita yelling and Mira agreeing and then apologizing.  
  
"It's OK but you ever and I mean EVER do something stupid like that again, I will make sure t-to.... oh I don't know!" Lita said and then a grin slowly crept up to her face.  
  
Then realizing that the Bladebreakers had been watching the entire skeptical she meekly said, "Sorry people but uh..... It's a girl's thing."  
  
The Bladebreakers just stared quizzically. It was scary in a way, almost like a soap opera. So many emotions it was almost like... weird.  
  
Mira decided it was time to break this staring contest. It was nerve wrecking! But before she did, she made a quick glance towards Darren and was happy to see he hadn't awoken to the commotion and looked as comfortable as ever in Ray's arms.  
  
"Ok people! First is first, Lita meet Ray, Kai, Kenny, Max and Tyson. You guys say hi to Lita! Don't let this first impression fool you, we're only like this with each other. So you guys don't have to worry!" Mira said smiling as the Bladebreakers sweat dropped.  
  
Lita on the other hand was having a difficult time choosing who the cutest of the group was. There was Kai and then there was Ray. Kai leaned up against the hallway walls, his eyes closed, and his lips pursed into a tough frown. Where as Ray was holding Darren in his hands and was chatting with Mira and Tyson about something.  
  
She always did like the mysterious type......  
  
"So Lita, Mira says you're on a blading team and competing in the Asian Tournament. What team you on?" Tyson asked.  
  
Lita who was having a difficult time peeling her eyes off Kai, finally turned and said, "Your looking at the captain of the Jade Bladers.." she said proudly.  
  
"I've heard about you guys," Kenny said as he pushed his glasses closer to his eyes, " You guys won the minor championships in Texas. I watched your battle on TV. You guys had some amazing tactics and blade like pros!"  
  
"Aw.... You're such a sweetie but we're not that good. But then you guys aren't too shabby yourselves. I've heard about you guys too... The undefeated Bladebreakers is a pretty good title to be upholding."  
  
The conversation continued and soon everyone knew about everybody.... Okay! Okay! Except Kai who had refused to participate whatsoever in the conversation. Seeing as, it was only a waste of time to him, then again he needed someone to put down so he stuck around for awhile.  
  
Kai silently watched as Mira and Lita chatted with his so called "teammates". So much for teammates, they were pretty useless but he wondered to himself why he even stuck around for as long as he did. Having the least bit of respect for them was out of the question.... Tyson was an idiot, Max was too happy for his liking, Kenny was too obsessed with data, and Ray well.... The only reason he could have any dislikeable feelings towards him was because he actually got along with the team.  
  
Then there was the entire team all together in general. Them and there wild running emotions, it was pathetic. They're emotions and they're so called feelings affected they're blading. He didn't understand why they couldn't just blade for blading and get it over with.  
  
As he thought his Kai-ish thoughts his eyes gazed over Lita...... She was about his height and was a clear brunette. She wore a long red maxi sweater that reached to her thighs and a green skirt that fit comfortably underneath her sweater and reached her knees. She had on knee high boots that had silver designs.  
  
He dared to look at her eyes and as he did he realized his mistake. Lita was staring right back at him. Oh shit he thought as he quickly glanced away from her. He didn't even like his team let alone some girl so why did he just have to look at her?  
  
Damn he cursed to himself he just pulled a risky little stunt. Now she probably thought he liked her or something. Like that will ever happen he said to himself and couldn't help put smirk. He closed his eyes momentarily and a soft sigh escaped his lips.  
  
He then reopened them only to be staring at bright green orbs. Lita stood before him, her hands on her hips as she tilted her head sideways and looked at him.  
  
"So Kai, tell me a bit about yourself," she said... it wasn't really out of curiosity but more of a demand.  
  
He could hear it clearly in her voice and was quite taken back at how commanding it sounded. No one ever talked to him that way, usually because of his closed-off exterior. He wasn't really the sociable type and you didn't have to be a genius to figure that much out.  
  
"What's there to tell you?" he asked her.  
  
Lita who didn't seem a bit phased at his response replied with, " Not exactly a social butterfly are we now.."  
  
"Look, I really don't have time for your nuisance so just lay off and go find someone to talk to, that actually cares about what your saying," he finished off before he threw her a dirty look and brushed right past her.  
  
"Jerk," She mumbled under her breath but Kai easily picked it up and smirked. Not bad he thought to himself before he started to walk away from the group.  
  
"Kai, WAIT UP FOR US!" Tyson yelled to Kai's retreating figure.  
  
"I'm tired of your socializing, I want to train and if you don't want to come then so be it," Kai said not turning back once.  
  
"That would be our wonderful and full of love Kai for you," Max said sighing.  
  
"Go figure, it's not surprising he'd be that way after everything he's been through," Mira said quietly as she watched Kai walk away.  
  
"What exactly are you saying?" Tyson asked suspiciously. Lita gave Mira a nudge, telling her to shut up before she said too much. Mira's face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh.... Uh nothing.... ," She said struggling to think of a good cover up. Oh god, what was with her today? She was saying crazy stuff and to people she just met. Then again, these were the guys she needed in help finding what she was searching for. She could certainly say that she needed all the help she could get.......  
  
"Well people, we have to get going now.... We still have a meeting to go to," Lita abruptly said as she dragged Mira with her.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Darren's still with Ray!" Mira struggled to say and she was being hauled across the floor by Lita..... That was another thing, Lita could probably carry twice her weight if she had to.  
  
"Mira you idiot, what were you thinking? Your going to spill everything, you've never been like this before..... why are you suddenly so careless?" Lita whispered to her friend.  
  
"I have no idea but that's not the point! These guys are who I'm looking for," Mira exclaimed, but seeing Lita's clueless face said, "Kai has Dranzer and Tyson has got Dragoon..... but I wasn't able to pick anything else up from the rest of the guys.....weird eh?"  
  
"Yeah, way weird, usually you have no problem..... I'd say you hang with them for awhile and see what you can find out and for the love of lord don't blurt out anything stupid!" Lita warned as she let go of Mira's arms reluctantly.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," she said as she winked, waved good bye and headed back towards the gang.  
  
"Sorry about that guys, she's still a little upset," she said as she walked up to them.  
  
"Don't you have to go to group meeting with her?" Ray asked as he shifted his Darren.  
  
"Nah, I'm not a part of the Jade bladers so I don't really have to be there."  
  
"Oh, so you just hang with them?" Max questioned. She thought the question over in her head. In reality she lived with Lita but they didn't need to know that just yet.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," she replied smiling warmly.  
  
"This is really interesting and all but Kai left like 10 minutes ago and I'm thinking he's not only training but he's planning our deaths too, so if I were "us" I'd get moving and find him, where ever he is," Kenny said nervously.  
  
"Good thinking Chief! You can come along too" Tyson said to Mira as he started to walk down to the practice domes in search of the his team captain.  
  
Everyone willingly followed Tyson, who had become temporary captain. Tyson walked up ahead as Max, Kenny, Ray and Mira followed close behind. Mira walked along side of Ray.  
  
She was in deep thought about what was happening here and now. If these were the bit-beasts she was looking for...... What next? Was she supposed to do something about it or what? Questions upon questions started to form in her head and she couldn't help but feel an odd tingly feeling in her thoughts, telling her something big was about to happen......  
  
To be continued......mes amies  
  
Merci, and I hope you enjoyed the story, uh no veggie throwers? *gets bashed in the head with an apple* Strike that, and make it fruit throwers...... Anyways, thanks a bunch for the support..... And if you're confused as to what's happening don't worry, it's meant to be that way..... Mira isn't really who she seems.....  
  
Ima Out 


	3. Troubles in the Elevator

[AN: What's up people? Reading my fanfic eh?? Good, good and I appreciate it to! Anyways, on with the third chapter!]  
  
.::Fighting As One::.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was in deep thought about what was happening here and now. If these were the bit-beasts she was looking for...... What next? Was she supposed to do something about it or what? Questions upon questions started to form in her head and she couldn't help but feel an odd tingly feeling in her thoughts, telling her something big was about to happen......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had taken the elevator from the 6th floor and were now slowly descending to floor 1. Tyson seemed to be having some serious patience issues. They hadn't even gotten to the 3rd floor and he'd already started whining about how it was taking way too long.  
  
"Can't this go any faster??" Tyson asked to no one in particular. No one said anything but just watched him as he complained. Then abruptly the elevator halted to a stop midway between floor 2 and 3.  
  
The elevator shook violently and they crashed down onto the floor, Mira and Ray were the only ones who had managed to stay standing. She heard their exasperated groans as they started to get of but just then the lights started to flicker and then went out completely and they collapsed back down.  
  
Something is seriously wrong here Mira thought to herself as her eyes started to adjust to the sudden lack of light. Her eyes wandered from the pile of guys on the floor, then to the ceiling.  
  
"Tyson get off me," Max said weakly, which broke the silence and startled Mira. She watched as they started to get up and brush themselves off.  
  
"Tyson you weigh a ton, you have got to start on a diet, seriously dude!" Max said, as he winced and massaged his neck.  
  
"It's not like I haven't tired you know!" Tyson responded his voice echoing in the elevator.  
  
"Quiet down," Mira said as she lifted her hands and pressed them against the elevator walls. If I could just know what was wrong.... She silently thought to herself, returning her focus back onto the walls of the elevator. She placed her hands against a side of the elevator, and then closed her eyes as an invisible spark of energy emitted itself from the palm of her hands.  
  
Her vision of black started to fade as a gray formed in its place. Her vision passed through the walls of the elevator and soared up towards the wires that held the elevator in place. Everything seemed to be intact, but then why had the elevator broke down?  
  
Her eyes still remained closed, but her face was scrunched up in concentration as she tried to hold onto the vision before her eyes. The vision started to fade and it returned to black. She pulled her hands away from the walls and opened her eyes.  
  
The Bladebreakers were oblivious to what she had been doing, they're eyes were only just starting to adjust to the dark. So, they hadn't seen anything at all.....  
  
Mira sighed tiredly, she had no idea what had happened to the elevator, though her visions were quicker then usual and a lot clearer then they use to be... In a span of 5 seconds her vision had come and then vanished......  
  
"Isn't there anyway to call for help or anything?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Do you see anyway of calling for help?" replied an annoyed Kenny. Having Tyson ask stupid questions at the wrong time was just irritating.  
  
"Well there is one way......" Tyson said quietly. Before anyone could reply or realize what he was about to do he suddenly yelled, "HELP! WE'RE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR, GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Mira covered her ears as Tyson's voice echoed through out the small room.  
  
"SHUT UP!" They all yelled in unison. Then to their surprise, the elevator jerked momentarily before crashing down to the 1st floor. The door slid open and everyone jumped out of the elevator, just as the lights and chunks of debris fell from the ceiling.  
  
They turned to see, the elevator door close and could hear more crashing as the elevator caved in. Mira's eyes narrowed slightly, as she pushed her vision past the elevator doors.  
  
She's watched as a blurry figure in black fazed out of the elevator walls. It turned towards her and before Mira could figure out what it was, it let out a high pitched scream, sending her head into shock and unbelievable pain.  
  
Her vision blurred as she fell to the floor screaming.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max said as he rushed up to her, followed by Darren who had awoken from all the commotion, and then Ray, Tyson and Kenny.  
  
Darren was close to tears as he watched his mom struggle to get up. Ray knelt down next to her and then offered to help her up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.... I think," Mira replied her voice a hoarse whisper. She slowly pulled herself up with the help of Ray, who seemed really concerned about her. She ignored the fact that there was something oddly familiar about this.....  
  
"What happened to you?" Tyson asked his voice etched with concern.  
  
Mira couldn't help but feel flattered at all the attention she was given, but then pushed that thought away as she realized any normal human being would find it 'un-normal' for a girl to just collapse to the floor screaming, out of the blue.  
  
"Nothing, I just have a bad head ache, it just one of those killer migraines, you know?" she replied as coolly as she could. The pain in her head had subsided but there was an odd clinging feeling in the depths of her thoughts, like she had forgotten something important.  
  
"Alright, if you say so...... Now about the elevator...." Tyson said unsurely. They all turned to stare at the elevator doors. From the outside it seemed okay but on the inside...... Well that was a different story.  
  
"Well as long as nobody knows we were in it, it's all good, but in anyway it wasn't our fault," said Kenny, who had spoken anything for a long time.  
  
"Well, in that case.... Let's go find Kai, guys," Tyson said before giving Mira a worried glance and then starting on their quest to find Kai once again.  
  
Ray stayed back with Mira, and Darren walked beside his sister, holding onto her hands tightly.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Mira?" Ray asked as he slightly turned to look at her as he walked.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine, just the migraine kills," she lied as she brought her free hand up to her head and massaged her temples lightly. She gave him a quick glance, and automatically felt guilty when she saw how concerned he looked.  
  
She was only pretending to have a headache...... and here he was caring about how she was feeling.  
  
His eyes seemed genuinely concerned for her..... She scanned his eyes and.... Why did she get the feeling there was more to his eyes then he was letting on? He was hiding something.... Just like her.  
  
So she wasn't the only one with secrets she thought as she smiled at him. Ray looked surprised for a second before turning away embarrassed.  
  
Mira didn't catch his embarrassment, but turned away to look up ahead and recognized a small figure blading in the distance.  
  
"Guys, I think Kai's over there!" She yelled to the Bladebreakers and pointed to the figure.  
  
"Well what do you know, it is him, and I have a feeling he missed us..." Tyson said as he ran up Kai, while his friends followed in pursuit.  
  
Kai gave a quick glance towards them and then his gaze fell upon his blade again, which was spinning around in the practice dome.  
  
"Miss your endless appetite or your constant whining? I don't think so Tyson," Kai said sharply. Oh yeah you can definitely feel the love Mira thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Someone has seriously got to teach him to lighten up," Mira murmured under her breath and was surprised to hear Ray reply.  
  
"Whoever that person is, I'd treat them like a god if they could break through Kai's cold wall," Ray replied sarcastically.  
  
Mira started to laugh lightly but stopped suddenly when Kai's eyes turned to her and scowled at her.  
  
"Wow!" Mira exclaimed, bringing her hands up in defense, "I wasn't laughing at you." Kai gave her a look and then 'hmphed' and turned away.  
  
"Kai, I challenge you to a bey-battle!" Tyson said pointing at Kai and looking ready to take on the world.  
  
"Whatever, just don't cry when I win," Kai said confidently as his blade circled around the dome and flew into his hand.  
  
"We'll see about that Kai!" Tyson responded as he pulled his beyblade out. Mira watched as both of them attached they're blade to they're launchers and let it rip onto the hard stone ground.  
  
There were a couple of benches along the side of the domes and Mira quickly picked up Darren and jogged over to one and placed him down gently.  
  
"Don't go anywhere and stay in eyesight alright?" Mira explained to Darren. He nodded his head in understanding and waved good bye as Mira ran back the bey-battle.  
  
Mira smiled and waved good bye back and then ran back to the battle. She arrived when Kai's blade went colliding with Tyson's blade, sending both of them almost rippling out of the dome.  
  
Kai watched irritatingly, his patience being as thin as it was, he came down to one conclusion, it was time to end this battle.  
  
"DRANZER, finish it off!" Kai commanded. As its masters wish, Dranzer burst through its bit-chip and soared into the sky, shades of red streaking behind its wings.  
  
Mira watched closely as it took flight into the sky, and circled around Tyson's beyblade. The odd tingly feeling she had gotten before was back. Something was going to happen... She watched as Dranzer flew back down to its blade and rested upon it.  
  
Then to both Tyson and Kai's surprise, both their blades moved apart from each other and circled the dome in a counter-clock-wise motion. Mira sensed something as she watched Dranzer's eyes scan it's surrounding carefully. It was looking for something...  
  
Then sharply, its gaze fell on Mira, its eyes widened in surprise. Mira wasn't sure what do at this point.... she was speechless. Then quite suddenly, Dranzer bowed down at her and then turned its gaze back on Tyson.  
  
Mira, who had no clue as to what was going on, instinctively let out a groan as her vision blurred again and her head started to feel heavy. The last thing she saw was Ray running up to her, as her vision faded into black.............  
  
To be continued...........  
  
Thank yous and I hope you liked this chapter better then the last, but in short..... Whoever you guys are, please review or at least read my story.. Loads of thanks for the major support, and ta-ta! Sorry for the delay guys!! 


	4. Déjà vu's

[AN: Arite, Hi Hi people.. To those who have been faithful readers and waited patiently for the next chapter.. Big ups to you!! To everyone else.... you guys are cool anyways ;). ... Alrighty on with chapter 4!!! ]  
  
.::Fighting As One::.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira, who had no clue as to what was going on, instinctively let out a groan as her vision blurred again and her head started to feel heavy. The last thing she saw was Ray running up to her, as her vision faded into black.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira woke with a start and pulled herself up in an up right position. She put one hand to her head in hopes of easing the pain in her brain, which she was sure, was splitting in half. Then realizing she wasn't outside watching Kai and Tyson's battle, she slowly pushed herself up.  
  
She was standing in a black room.... and the walls seemed to be endless, seeing as how there were no walls in the first place. Still clutching her head she turned herself around looking for anything familiar but was met with the same black wall in every direction. Where was she....? And what was she standing on....? She asked herself as she jumped back in surprise.  
  
Finding it really weird that she was standing on nothing, she began to edge backwards slowly. Then stopped unsure of where she was heading or what she was heading into.. Then suddenly a blinding white image flashed past Mira's eyes..... Something was coming.....  
  
She whirled around and spotted a white light, which was getting closer and closer to her. Unable to move her legs, she watched as it neared her. It was so close to her now, she could clearly see what it was....... It was a door.......but not any ordinary door. A glass door with a golden door knob...... and it was about 3 meters from crashing into her.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, ready for the impact but none came..... she slowly opened her eyes to find herself right against the door. .... her nose brushed against the smooth glass and she fell back in surprise at the closeness.  
  
She quickly scrambled back up and stared at the door. Weird.... this was definitely a glass door but she couldn't see through it.. A glass door that you couldn't see through.... That's a first.. ... she thought to herself.  
  
Okay..... back to reality, she thought as she tried to stay focused on the task at hand, in this case..... getting out of this place.  
  
Right then, she noticed a pattern embedded into the door and she peered more closely at it. It was a couple. .... A young man was holding a woman's chin with one hand and his other hand was holding his lover's hand, their fingers intertwined, and it nestled comfortably between them, as they were only a few centimeters apart from each other.  
  
Mira gazed at the pattern, the love she saw and felt between these two lovers, was definitely something to die for..... It was a strong and pure love. almost fairy tale like.... And a love she hadn't felt in a long time. .... Since her parents had died, she and Darren had never been quite the same.....especially Darren.  
  
Mira lifted her hands and traced the picture with her fingers lightly but stopped when she realized that her headache had stopped but something was pulling at her thoughts again. As if she was forgetting something..... Then suddenly a strong sense of déjà vu overcame her..... Something was familiar about this picture......  
  
She pulled her hands away almost immediately and stared at the picture. She needed to get out of here before she went completely insane.... She needed to see Darren.... she'd never been away this long without him..... And she needed to find the 'answer'......  
  
"There's no guarantee that there's anything past this door but it's either this or this black hole," she said to herself as she reached for the gold plated doorknob..... personally this place was too cheery for her liking.  
  
Once she had a grip on the knob she swung it open..... and covered her eyes as a blinding white light enveloped her body. She opened her eyes slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light, she sat up and looked around at her surroundings... .... Her eyes landed on Ray who was sitting in a chair near her and looking up at her concerned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Where am I?" Mira asked avoiding his question.  
  
"You're in a hospital.....,"he replied slowly.  
  
"So it was only a dream....."she muttered to herself as she shifted on the bed she was sitting on and peered out the window near her, remembering the vivid dream she had just had.  
  
"Did you say something?" Ray asked and Mira turned to him and shook her head and smiled.  
  
"No, I'm just a little confused, and I'm fine, thanks for asking," she replied, answering his first question as well.  
  
Ray who suddenly looked a little uneasy under her gaze, nodded lightly.  
  
"Where's everybody else?" Mira asked.  
  
"Well..... Tyson's pigging out in the hospital cafeteria, Max ran after him and Kenny's sitting outside with Kai."  
  
"Where's Darren?" She asked, starting to worry about him.  
  
Seeing Mira's worried face, Ray started laughing lightly and replied "Don't worry, Darren's having a man to man staring contest with Kai. Him of all people..... watching a kid..... He can't even stand Tyson, let alone a 3 year old boy."  
  
Mira looked genuinely surprised at this..... From Kai's first impression and all the other impressions afterwards, he made her get the feeling he didn't like 'anyone'.  
  
"I need to see him, you mind.....?" She trailed off as Ray opened the door and Darren came running in.  
  
"MOMMY, YOU'RE AWAKE!!" He yelled as he practically leaped onto her. Mira fell backwards into her pillow as Darren hugged her tightly. Although she was having a difficult time to breathe, she hugged him back with all her strength.  
  
"Good to see you too sweetie," She said as she ruffled his hair and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Darren wiped it off hastily and leant into his sister and whispered,  
  
"Please, not in front of everyone, mommy!" She smiled and ruffled his hair again.  
  
"Right, Right, No kissy business in front of other people, gotcha," She said and hugged him again. It was a touching moment before Tyson came bursting through the door yelling like a mad man.  
  
"Mirha, I gob oo some foorgh," he muffled out through his stuffed mouth and threw her a carrot muffin. She caught it easily and set it on a small table that sat next to the bed, not bothering to ask what he was saying because she already knew.  
  
A couple of seconds later, a pooped out Max came running in completely out of breathe, shortly followed by Kenny and .....uh yeah.....as usual no Kai.  
  
Everyone gathered around Mira and started raiding her with questions. All she could do was stare confused as they all talked at once.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? How are you feeling?" Max asked.  
  
"You were out cold for 3 hours Mira! The doctor said you passed out from physical and emotional overdrive....." Kenny informed her.  
  
"I think that means you passed out from exhaustion....."Tyson finished. Everyone turned to him surprised at the sudden outburst of knowledge. Tyson looked at them questioningly.  
  
"What? That's what the nurse told me when I asked her what physical and emotional overrun was...." He said. Right..... Everyone sweat dropped .It would have been too good to be true if that was coming straight from Tyson's brain.  
  
"Overdrive Tyson, Overdrive," Kenny corrected but Tyson just shrugged it off.  
  
"So how you feeling?" He asked her. She smiled lightly and sighed as she thought to herself. Emotion and physical overdrive.....? This wasn't surprising.... she'd been in a hospital before but she'd never been out for 3 hours..... A hand waving in her face snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
She looked up to see Ray's face staring down at her. His face didn't show a smile yet his eyes seemed to swirl with emotions..... And once again, a sense of déjà vu took over her, ignoring it, she turned her gaze to Tyson.  
  
"Uh yeah.... I'm good. So, when can I get out of here?" She asked. Hospitals weren't exactly her favorite places and it was even less favorable when she was a patient in it.  
  
"I think today sounds good," said a woman. Everyone turned to the door and saw a young lady, who was obviously a nurse, standing at the door smiling at them.  
  
"Alright everyone out, I'd like some time to bond with my patient," she said as she pushed, the reluctant boys, except for Darren, out of the room and closed the door lightly behind as she turned to look at her.  
  
"So, Mira..... Could you give me a reason as to why you might be here?" She asked softly as she walked up and seated herself at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Well..... I'm not really sure..... My head goes ballistic sometimes and then I sort of lose energy and feel like I want to just faint....." She said slowly, watching the nurse with curiosity.  
  
The nurse's name was Salena..... The name tore a deep scar in her chest like a sharp knife and she tried her best to hold her composure as she recognized the name. Her mother's name had always been the most beautiful name she had ever heard, yet here was this nurse.....  
  
Her heartache turned to disbelief when the nurse's name was all she was able to pick up from her. Now this was odd..... She concentrated harder but she couldn't pick up a thing. ....  
  
"Well I really don't know what to say.....except try to relax and steer clear from anything that could put you under pressure," Salena said breaking Mira's train of thought.  
  
She stared at Salena and her eyes widened. Salena was a very pretty lady...... Her eyes were a bright blue with silver specks, just like Mira's except Mira had dark blue specks. Her hair was a shiny black color and she had it tied in a bun. She was average height, and had a very warm smile.  
  
"Uh yeah..... thanks...... Am I going to be leaving now..?" She asked. She REALLY didn't like hospitals. Salena laughed and got off the bed side.  
  
"Sure you can leave..... and make sure you don't wind up here again," she advised as she made her way to the door and opened it for her. Everyone, except Kai, came running in as Mira jumped off the bed with Darren in her arms. Speaking of which, had not said a single word since the nurse had arrived.  
  
"Are we leaving already?" Tyson whined has they made they're way out of the room for the second time this day.  
  
"There's still tons of food that have my name on it!" Tyson cried.  
  
"How about this, I'll cook you guys a Mira Style Dinner, to repay you guys for getting me to a hospital and hanging around to see if I was alright, okay?" She asked Tyson and the rest of the gang as they started moving down the hallway.  
  
She looked at her watch and smacked herself mentally. It was 11:00 pm, but these guys had stayed up almost all night to make sure she was okay. That was it! She was going to put all her energy into making this dinner! She doubted this would be enough to repay them but she would eventually make it up to them.  
  
"Cool, sounds good to me," Tyson said and everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Kai walked a little behind everyone else and shook his head. They had wasted valuable time, when they could have been training..... that was another thing.... He had to discuss what had happened when he had been battling Tyson..... Something fishy was going on...... He could feel it.  
  
Salena watched the retreating group and sighed as she looked down at the floor. Mira, who had an odd feeling that someone was thinking about her, turned her head to take a last look at Salena.  
  
"BYE SALENA!!" She yelled but was surprised to hear another voice as well. Darren was waving like mad at Salena. The bewildered nurse looked up and smiled brightly.  
  
"BYE MIRA! BYE DARREN!" She yelled and watched as they disappeared from view.  
  
Once she was sure no one was in ear shot she sighed tiredly.  
  
"Be careful sweetie...... You're the only one who can save our world.." She said before walking into the room Mira had been in and closed the door behind her.  
  
A nurse who had worked in the hospital for over 10 years, watched as Salena, the new nurse on floor 3 walked into the room. Curiosity getting the better of her she strode up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Salena....." She said as she made her way into the room. Her mouth fell open ever so slightly as she looked around. Salena had vanished......  
  
[AN: I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updated in like months but my life's been hectic and yes.. I did have some writers block but that's just because I haven't gotten as much support so yeah... Well in short I'm fully sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for all those months.. love u guys a bunch,  
  
PS: REVIEW IF YOU CAN  
  
Tootles ( ] 


	5. AquaNite

[AN: Okay..... I know there has been absolutely no romance what so ever.... I'm not sure if any of them are OOC but yeah.... I'm just starting to build up the story... I mean I thought it might be weird if Ray fell for Mira the moment he saw her ( yes.. Ray is gonna be with Mira... *sigh*) because I mean in my opinion he's the type of guy that's friendly but it takes time for him to gain your trust... You know what I mean? Well anyways... I promise you this story WILL have romance and it's not just between Ray and Mira, there's also our cute loner Kai who'll be having some love affairs *giggle* GOD!! KAI and RAY are sooooooooooo CUTE *ack*... And if any of you guys are worried about how often I'm going to be updating... I can't give you any time exactly.... Mainly because I'm having a major bad case of writer's block..... I mean I really appreciate the reviews I got, I honestly to god love them. but it's just it doesn't feel like enough to me... Like no one really cares about my writing *sniff* and I just don't know if I should continue! *dramatic wail*.... lol just kidding *wink* but you guys get what I mean... Just review if you guys can, k? Any who... On with thy fanfic *smiles* luv ya guys........]  
  
Fanfic Guide:  
  
=====  
  
(AN: Kai and Ray are sooo Cute) = Authors thoughts or notes  
  
=====  
  
*Kai and Ray are sooo Cute * *smiles*= Character's Deep Thoughts or Certain gestures  
  
=====  
  
Flashbacks:  
  
~ Kai and Ray are sooo Cute ~  
  
=====  
  
.::Fighting As One::.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Be careful sweetie...... You're the only one who can save our world.." She said before walking into the room Mira had been in and closed the door behind her.  
  
A nurse who had worked in the hospital for over 10 years, watched as Salena, the new nurse on floor 3 walked into the room. Curiosity getting the better of her she strode up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Salena....." She said as she made her way into the room. Her mouth fell open ever so slightly as she looked around. Salena had vanished......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember you offered to make dinner and your going do EXACTLY that, Mira kept repeating to herself as she dumped little shrimps and other vegetables into the fried rice and mixed them together. Her eye lids felt heavy and she wanted to get some rest more then anything. It was unusual but she had, had a peaceful 3 hours of sleep at the hospital and yet she felt like she hadn't had a good night's rest in months.  
  
She sighed inwardly as she left the mixed rice and turned to the soup that was bubbling on the stove. She grabbed the ladle sitting next to the large pot and sifted through the soup. It smelled good but just to make sure she grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the soup and then brought it to her mouth. It tasted almost perfect..... but something was definitely missing.  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room the Bladebreakers were sitting around tired.... To be honest the only thing keeping them awake was their starved stomachs and the aroma of food that was drifting in from the kitchen now.  
  
"I am so hungry..." Tyson complained as he clutched his stomach and dramatically fell onto the sofa. Ray only sighed.  
  
"Tyson you ate everything in the hospital cafeteria and that was only about an hour ago... Dude I thought you were on a diet." Ray said as he turned to look at him.  
  
"I am! That was my diet!" Tyson exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped.....  
  
Kai, who'd kept quiet the entire time since their arrival from the hospital, only stared at his teammates. HIS teammates... never in a million years would he have believed, that these guys were his teammates if it hadn't been announced world wide. He shut his eyes in frustration and sighed as he leaned against the wall. He didn't like this team, and he was going to make sure they felt his hate.  
  
Meanwhile, Max who had been unnaturally mute the whole time they had arrived, was lying on a sofa, his head rested on the arm hold and one of his feet dangled off the side of the couch. His eyes were scrunched slightly and he was in deep thought.  
  
* I haven't seen her in years.......... What if I bump into her? What will I say? How would she react? Would she hate me? Would she completely ignore me? What would I do? What if she hugs me and tells me she loves me? WHAT IF I NEVER EVEN SEE HER? Oy... Max.... Calm Down. What are the odds of seeing your mom anyways? I mean firstly, you'd have to defeat the White Tigers, and I mean your going to the American tournament... But they were only going to one city in America. There are hundreds of cities in America but what are the odds of even getting a glimpse of her? Slim to none, if you're a practical thinker but this is you I'm talking about Max. I'm a dreamer.... I don't usually think practically about things like this. When was the last time I saw her, anyways? A couple of years ago....... Oh gosh Mom.... I just want to see you so badly....* Max brought a hand to massage his temples as he felt his vision blur slightly and he blinked back the tears and sighed shakily.  
  
In the loveseat, next to Max, was Kenny who was busying himself with his laptop.  
  
"Dizzi, what info did you get on the White Tigers?" Kenny asked as he stared at his laptop.  
  
"Well... I don't want to disappoint you but I got close to zilch. It's been difficult trying to find information about them, I would know. But I can tell you this much. They are one ferocious team," She warned.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They've got some heavy duty wild cats. The strong point of the team is Lee, he has a bit-beast that's extremely powerful. Mariah, as I'm sure you remember from the alley the other day, has a powerful bit-beast as well. Kevin has his monkey bit-beast and the last team member Gary also holds a bit-beast......"  
  
"Okay..... and?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kenny but that's the best I can do..." Dizzi replied apologetically.  
  
Kenny sighed in frustration.... The Bladebreakers were facing the White Tigers tomorrow and they didn't have any weak points that they could use to their advantage.......... This match's outcome was a 50/50.  
  
Ray watched as Max stared at the ceiling, a worried look etched across his face. His gaze shifted to Kai who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, then to Tyson who was moaning in hunger , and then to Kenny who was chatting with Dizzi. One thing was for sure, the Bladebreakers definitely needed more time to get use to each other.... His thoughts then switched to Mira. He looked down at Darren who was sleeping on the couch and then looked up to the kitchen door.  
  
Getting a sudden urge to see her, he started making his way towards the kitchen. But stopped as he walked by Kai and turned to look at him. Something didn't feel right about him, but the moment the feeling emerged it disappeared just as quickly. Ray shook his head and continued his way to the kitchen. He really needed some rest.....  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... ," Mira murmured to herself as she tasted the soup again. The soup lacked pizzazz and she grabbed a spice mix from the cupboard and dumped a load in. She always had a thing for spicy foods.  
  
"Wow.... that's a lot of spice," said a voice from behind her and she turned startled to see Ray leaning against the refrigerator smiling at her. It bothered her that she hadn't sensed him coming..... but she forgot the thought when she smiled back.  
  
"I've loved spicy food since I was young," she replied as she turned to re- stir the rice.  
  
"What about Darren?"  
  
"He doesn't like spicy foods, he's got a major sweet tooth. All he loves to eat is sweet stuff," She replied, "Oh and Ray could you do me a favor and grab some plates and eating utensils and set them up for me?" She added ending the conversation inadvertently.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing," he said but made no move to get them. He just watched Mira intently as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear and reached for the soup.  
  
"Thanks," She said as she took a hold of the soup pot. Her voice snapped him out if his daze and he grabbed some plates and headed for the dining room, confused with his behavior.  
  
~ After Dinner ~  
  
The dinner went well, at least in Mira's opinion. The food was great and everyone had gotten to know her better. The main discussion during the dinner was about beyblading and that's when Mira had slipped that she had a beyblade.  
  
~  
  
"What do you mean you sorta blade?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Uh... I..... I have a beyblade," She replied uneasily. *What am I doing? I'm not supposed to tell anyone this information.*  
  
"Oh cool, can I see it?" Kenny asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh... sure, hold on a minute," she said as she pushed her chair back and bent down and pulled her pant's up slightly and pulled her beyblade off from underneath.  
  
"It's the safest place to put it," she said as the Bladebreakers stared at her strangely, "So many people have tried to steal her, I've lost count now.  
  
Oh was all they said, minus Kai who was just staring at her oddly. She handed her blade to Kenny reluctantly.  
  
"You have a bit-beast?" He asked, surprise clearly visible in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, her names Aqua-Nite," She said proudly.  
  
"What do you think Dizzi?" He asked his laptop. Mira only looked at him oddly. Was it just her or did he just talk to his laptop? Yes, she'd seen him talking to it before but she had always thought he was talking to himself. She almost jumped out of her skin when his laptop replied.  
  
"It's very strong, stronger then Dranzer I think," She said, and you could tell she was impressed.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he didn't say a word. Mira eyes shot open and she stared at her bit. *What are you doing Aqua?*  
  
* Nothing *  
  
* Lower your power level *  
  
* Why? *  
  
* Just do it *  
  
* Fine *  
  
"No wait," Dizzi said abruptly, "My mistake, she's not as strong as Dranzer. Weird.... I never make mistakes. Well, in any case, Aqua Girl here is-," she started but was cut off by Kenny who gaped at Aqua-Nite strangely.  
  
"Look Mira, she's glowing," he said as he showed it to her and the rest of the team. Mira watched her bit flare its color dangerously.  
  
"Call her anything but Aqua-Nite and she'll do more then just glow," Mira said grinning lopsidedly as Kenny gulped.  
  
"But there shouldn't be anything to worry about. She can't come out of her chip unless you summon her in battle," Max said slowly as if thinking every letter over as he spoke.  
  
"Are you kidding me? She comes out whenever she feels like it," She said but quickly added, "but usually it's only during battle." Mira looked at them oddly. *Couldn't they bring out their bit-beast, at times other then battles?*  
  
"Can you bring her out now?" Tyson asked excitedly between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"I'm not sure," She said as Kenny handed her back her blade. She turned her gaze to Ray who had been awfully quiet the entire meal. Something was bothering him, she could feel it. She then looked to Darren who still slept peacefully on the couch. Her gaze abruptly turned to Tyson again.  
  
"I can ask if you want," she said as she held the, now warmed, beyblade in her hand.  
  
"What?" Was all she said as they looked at her like she had two heads.  
  
"Y-You can talk to your bit-beast?" Max spluttered out.  
  
"Uh...... Yes?" Mira said uncertainly. Maybe she was telling them too much but she had always thought that a blader and his/her bit could always communicate with each other, if not actually talk face to face.  
  
"Wow..... This is new," Kenny whispered.  
  
"Uh.... HELLO!?!?!?!" Cried an irritated voice and everyone turned to look at Kenny's Laptop.  
  
"Would someone let me finish what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted? Just because I'm not a living, breathing thing doesn't mean you can ignore me. The disadvantages of being a laptop *sigh*...... If I could come out there, I swear I'd give you guys all a nice whack to the head," Dizzi murmured, obviously hurt by the interruption.  
  
"If your bit-beast can communicate with you, then why's it so weird that I can talk with mine?" Mira asked Kenny, confused.  
  
"But that's diff- Hey, wait a minute. I never told you Dizzi was my bit- beast," Kenny said suspiciously.  
  
Oh Shit.  
  
"Yeah you did, you told me when we were coming back from the hospital," Mira said meekly, smiling.  
  
"No I didn't. What are you talking about?" Kenny asked, with a hint of suspicion etched in his voice, again. *Great, now I need a diversion*  
  
"Omigosh, it's a U.F.O," Mira cried suddenly pointing out the window. All heads turned to look out the window, even Kai.  
  
Now was her chance.  
  
She flung her hand out in front of her and a white light flashed throughout the entire room. She sighed as the light faded and she slumped back in her chair.  
  
"So what are you guys looking at?" Mira asked. Everyone turned to her confused.  
  
"Not exactly sure," Max said, " Oh, what were you saying about asking Aqua- Nite to come out?"  
  
Mira sighed mentally, and smiled. So she had erased all her friend's memories of the last minute, and it had actually worked.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask her to come out," She said as she gripped Aqua tighter.  
  
*Are you trying to kill me?* Aqua said sarcastically as Mira's grip tightened on her.  
  
*Sorry.* She said as she loosened her grip on her bit.  
  
*So, what do you want?*  
  
*My friends want to see you.*  
  
* You've known Lita years longer then you have these boys. And I've never exposed myself to her. What makes you think that I'm going to now? And to complete strangers too, might I add?* She said, her voice almost emotion less.  
  
The Bladebreakers watched intently as Mira stared at her bit-beast and waited for her to start speaking yet, no words came out. They only watched, not wanting to bother her, thinking she might be preparing to talk to her.  
  
* They have the legendary bit-beasts. Well two of them do at least. Tyson has Dragoon and Kai has Dranzer. I'm not sure about the other two.*  
  
* What does that have anything to do with me, showing myself to them?*  
  
*You know what I mean.*  
  
*No, I don't know what you mean.*  
  
*Please Aqua, don't be stubborn.*  
  
* Do you have any idea who these guy's are? NO. Do you know what they're capable of? NO. Do you realize it's only you and your brother against Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny?*  
  
*And WHAT is that supposed to mean?* Mira said letting out an angry and frustrated grunt, startling the audience who was watching her.  
  
"She's talking to Aqua-Nite through telepathy," Dizzi said suddenly. Everyone turned to her, surprise on their face.  
  
" Wow......" Tyson said as he turned his gaze back on Mira.  
  
Ray watched Mira carefully, her eyes were now shut and her lips in a grim frown.  
  
"She seems a bit tense, she'll be okay right?" Ray asked, not pulling his gaze of her.  
  
"Telepathy doesn't hurt," Dizzi informed the concerned boy. Was it just her or could she feel a connection between him and Mira.  
  
Back in Mira's mind, she was itching to hit something, to soothe out her anger.  
  
* I mean, you know absolutely nothing about them yet you sit here telling them everything. Don't think I wasn't listening to your conversation. Mira I'm your guardian and your safety is very important to me and the fact that you trust them so much as to be willing to expose me! I mean I don't want to brag but I'm the strongest bit-beast on this earth at the moment and these boys are bladers. Are you getting my picture?*  
  
*Yes, I get your picture clearly. You think they're going to steal my bit- beast, in other words you. You know, it seems like you care more for your safety then you do mine.*  
  
*Believe what you want, although I don't understand your logic very much. If they were to steal me, then who would protect you?*  
  
* I can take care of myself thank you very much. I have my magic.*  
  
* Mira..... I love you and your brother more than anything. I can't even believe I'm saying this! But I don't trust them. There's only one quick way to find out more about them but your not strong enough to search their mind, to see their past and not only are you not powerful enough but it's wrong to invade their privacy.*  
  
*Right..... I can understand why you don't trust them but you know that with my magic, I can get a general idea of what a person is like. I know it's wrong but I can't help but get flashbacks sometimes.*  
  
* You don't have control over it, and until you do you're going to be using your powers without your knowledge and end up in a hospital AGAIN.*  
  
* You suck.*  
  
* So you trust them, these boys?* Aqua-Nite asked ignoring Mira's comment.  
  
*I really don't want to go against you, but yes I do. And I honestly don't know why.*  
  
*I might know* Aqua-nite said as her frown abruptly turned to a devious grin and Mira raised a brow at her bit's sudden mood change.  
  
* Eh? You know but I don't?*  
  
* Well, although I'm a bit-beast. I couldn't help but notice that cute boy that's wearing the robes and the ying-yang bandana. Did you see that sexy black hair and his gorgeous eyes?*  
  
The Bladebreakers watched as Mira's cheeks started to flood with color. They could feel the heat radiate off her.  
  
* Wha-How- Aqua! What are you saying? How do you even know how Ray looks?*  
  
*Ray? Is that his name? Even his name sounds sexy.*  
  
*For the love of god it's a name! Now answer my question, how do you know how he looks?*  
  
* .......*  
  
* Oh no, you didn't! You went through my thoughts again didn't you?*  
  
* Well not really, there just happened to be tons of pictures of him floating around in your thoughts. I was just swimming in your mind and then all these photos start falling from nowhere.*  
  
Now Mira's face could make a tomato jealous. The blood was rushing to her face and she was feeling a little light headed.  
  
*Don't lie to me!*  
  
*I'm serious. Well, forget that for a minute, even if he is cute, but this conversation was about trust, if I'm not mistaken.*  
  
*Yeah..... I trust them and it's not because of Ray!*  
  
*Right, Right. Well if you trust them so much, then I guess I will have to just put up with that.*  
  
* Wait... Are you telling me I wasted all this time for absolutely nothing?*  
  
*Is that a trick question?*  
  
*You're too difficult!*  
  
*Your telling me? I at least have 1000's of years of wisdom behind me! Try baby-sitting a hormone crazed 15 year old and a 3 year old that thinks the moon is made of vanilla ice cream!*  
  
*....Exactly how old are you anyways?*  
  
*Your going off subject! And I'm not going out there, and that's my final answer. I'll talk to you later. Now, Goodbye.* With that Aqua-Nite blocked her mind from taking anymore messages.  
  
*Aqua! Aqua?* Damn.......  
  
Mira slowly opened her eyes and her gaze immediately locked with Ray's. She could feel herself burn up as she remembered the conversation she just had with her so called guardian. She looked away from him to see everyone else staring at her as well.  
  
"How long was I?" She asked.  
  
All heads except Kai's turned to look at the clock. It was almost 2 o'clock am.  
  
"About 15 minutes," Tyson said as he stifled a yawn. Tyson's yawn was soon followed by Max's yawn and then Kenny's. Kai however coughed lightly. It gave Mira the sneaking suspicion that it was only a cover up. Ray just looked at her, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Well, Aqua said no," Mira said giving them an apologetic look, "Sorry guys but she's a little cranky."  
  
"It's all good but I think we should get to sleep now," Max said tiredly as he pulled himself up.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Tyson offered Mira to stay over for the night.  
  
"No it's okay," Mira had said but Tyson insisted until she had given in. Everyone was starting to make their way to bed. Mira watched as Ray gave her a look and slowly started to make his way to bed.  
  
"Ray, can you help put these things away?" She asked referring to the table that was piled with dishes and what not. *This is probably a good time to ask what's wrong with him.* Ray stopped and turned to her slowly and a murmur that sounded a lot like sure escaped his mouth as he made his way back.  
  
As Mira and Ray put the last of the dishes in the sink, she turned to look at him again. She could feel that something was wrong with him again. Ray gave her a tired smile as he made to leave but Mira grabbed his hand. He turned too look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to avoid his eyes. Ray who seemed a bit surprised replied.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause you seem a bit out of it...." Mira asked resisting the urge to just dive into his thoughts and find out for her self.  
  
Ray smiled reassuringly, and his gaze fell to her hand which still had a firm grip around his wrist.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little nervous about tomorrows, actually today's game," he said.  
  
"Now about your kid, who's been snoozing happily, he's going to be sleeping with you right?" He asked as he nodded his head towards Darren.  
  
She turned to look at her brother and smiled. She was about to walk over when she realized she was still holding Ray's hand. She let go slowly and made her way to her brother.  
  
She picked him up and leaned in to inspect the sofa. Nope there was no drool. One of the many things she loved about him.  
  
She turned to Ray who was standing beside her and both made their way to the large bedroom, which was now occupied by Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny. She took careful note that there were only 5 beds and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Sharing a bed with a guy wasn't what she had, had in mind.  
  
"Where am I going to be sleeping?" She asked a little loudly, and the boys jumped at the sudden voice slicing through the silence.  
  
"Between Kai and Ray," Was Tyson's only response. Mira raised an eyebrow at Tyson and shifted Darren to the other side. He only gave her an all knowing gaze which was a bit creepy coming from Tyson.  
  
From left to right, the order they slept in was Kai, Mira, Darren, Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson.  
  
"You'll have a bed to yourself, so don't worry about...... Well whatever girls usually worry about when sleeping next to a guy," Max said grinning as Mira blushed again. This could not get any worse.  
  
After everyone had brushed their teeth (thankfully there were extra tooth brushes in the cabinet, and surprisingly some pajama's too), they settled down to sleep.  
  
Mira, who was sleeping on her own bed with Darren tightly pressed to her, sighed exhaustedly. For some odd reason, she felt comfortable and that feeling itself, felt special. She looked down at her brother and softly blew his forehead and touched his cheek lightly. He looked as beautiful as ever, sleeping, his small hands clutched securely around her, and the way his chest rose up and down slowly.  
  
Everybody murmured a g'nite and fell asleep almost immediately. Mira however pulled her gaze from Darren's sleeping form to Ray who slept next to Darren. His hair, which was still in a tight ponytail and wrapped all the way to his feet, was a pitch black color, in the dark. The tip of nose was the only thing she could clearly see and then his lips which glistened from the light that flowed down from the window.  
  
Noticing where her thoughts were going she turned away from him and looked behind her to see Kai's sleeping form. He even slept in a Kai-ish way........ He was rigid and his face in a tight frown. Couldn't he at least smile while he slept?  
  
Mira, who could feel her eyes start to droop, laid her head to the pillow underneath her and the moment her head hit the soft surface her eyes shut and she fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
She awoke with a start and her eyes knitted together in confusion. There was a chill in the room and something didn't feel right. That's when she heard a weak gasp from behind her. She turned herself all the way around to see Kai.  
  
His body trembled ever so slightly and his breath was harsh and ragged as if someone was choking him, and his eyes shut tight. She slowly pulled herself up, and shuffled a lit closer to Kai. She could see the perspiration roll down his face slowly. He was sweating like mad.....  
  
Now on her knees, she reached out to gently push his shoulder, in hopes of waking him up. Not knowing what she getting herself into, the moment her hand came in contact with his skin a rush of flashbacks flew past her eyes at a tremendous speed. She gasped at some of the terrifying flashbacks she was witnessing; she never realized how tainted Kai's past was.  
  
Unbeknownst to Mira, the moment she had touched Kai his eyes had snapped open. His brown eyes narrowed and he looked up to see Mira's horror-struck face and because he had never been so close to anyone at this proximity his instinct took over and he shoved her with all the strength he could muster.  
  
One minute there's 100's of pictures flashing her by, and the next she's being pushed by Kai. Her body fell backwards and crashed down on Ray and Darren and she groaned as her back let out a pleasant crack.  
  
Ray awoke as something heavy fell on top his legs and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Looking down, he was surprised to see Mira sprawled over him and from the look on her face she was in pain. He sat up slowly, bringing her upper half down with him. Taking a hold of her by her shoulder and waist he pulled her back up.  
  
Mira winced as Ray set her up right, her back was sore and her head hurt from all the flashbacks. She didn't even realize that Ray's hands were still around her waist when she looked up at Kai who was staring at her, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ray asked as he looked between Kai and Mira.  
  
"I tripped," Mira said without any hesitation.  
  
"You tripped?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was thirsty so I wanted to get some water and I tripped," Mira said. * Man do I ever suck at lying *  
  
Kai's reaction wasn't what she had expected. His eyes widened but quickly turned to normal and he looked at her oddly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get some water, sorry about waking you guys up and all," she said quickly and she pulled herself up slowly, Ray's arms detaching from her waist.  
  
She made a painful groan as she dragged herself to the kitchen and drank down two glasses of water. When she had made her way back, Kai was sleeping again and Ray, who eyed her back with concern, pulled the covers over him as she neared. She didn't realize that both Kai and Ray were wide awake, when she made herself comfortable, and started to drift off.  
  
Her eyes lids were about to slip down, when something nudged her stomach. She looked down to meet navy blue eyes.  
  
"Are you awake?" Darren asked his sister. She nodded in reply and pried her eyes open.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Your hurt, aren't you?" Mira look surprised, and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. I just tripped so my back's a teensy bit sore, but it's nothing I can't handle," She said reassuringly.  
  
"You know, you've always sucked at lying, Mommy," Darren said he pushed his face to his sister's level.  
  
"I'm not lying, my back doesn't hurt that much, honestly," She said tiredly.  
  
"I wasn't talking about your back, silly," Darren said, "I meant you're lying about tripping."  
  
"Sweetie, I'm not lying," She said. Why was Darren thinking this anyways?  
  
"No, you got up, and Mr. Kai was-," Darren started but was but off by a finger pressed to his small lips. Ray's ears perked up as he listened intently. So she hadn't tripped?  
  
"Shush, I tripped and that's final," Mira said as she pulled her hand away from him and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"But-," Was all he could muster before he Mira gave him a smile and he sighed.  
  
"Okay, Mommy," He said and he remained quiet. Mira, who was dieing to get some sleep, started drifting off again but was interrupted once again by Darren.  
  
"Mommy, do the Bladebreakers like me?" He asked. Mira only smiled, tiredly.  
  
"Of course they do," She muttered.  
  
"Even Mr. Kai?" He asked.  
  
"Especially Mr. Kai, he must have liked you, if he watched you while I was at the hospital. I heard you had a staring contest with him," She said ruffling his hair.  
  
Darren pouted at the memory.  
  
"When you have a staring contest, you're supposed to look at each other. He didn't even look at me. He had his eyes closed the whole time." Mira laughed lightly. She knew it was too hard to believe, when she'd first heard it.  
  
"Don't worry Darren, Kai likes you a lot. I know because he told me so," she said reassuringly and then winced. Her back was killing her and she doubted seeing more than one Darren at a time was normal. There were 3 Darren's staring back at her and she blinked, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she looked again, there was only one brother staring back at her.  
  
"What about Mr. Ray, the mister who eats a lot, the mister who had yellow hair and the mister who's always talking to his computer thingy?" He asked oblivious to Mira's pain.  
  
"The one who eats a lot is Tyson, the one with the yellow hair is Max, and the computer thingy owner is Kenny," she said, breathing lightly.  
  
"Oh......."  
  
"And they all love you very much," She answered. She was now completely exhausted and tired. As cheesy as it may sound, the only reason she was even bothering to stay awake and listen was because it was her brother with whom she was talking to. If it had been someone else, she would probably have knocked them unconscious on the first question.  
  
"I like Ray and Kai the most," Darren said, watching his mom, tire out from lack of sleep. He didn't want to put her through this, but he had to keep her talking for a little longer.  
  
"Oh? And why's that?" She asked genuinely surprised. Ray she could understand but Kai seemed a bit out of Darren's "People I Like" list.  
  
"I don't know, but do you like them?" He asked, turning the question on her.  
  
Mira thought about it for a minute before answering, "Well, Ray's nice and he seems to like you, so yes I definitely like him. Kai's nice too, but he just doesn't like to show it, and he does like you, so yeah I like him too." Although it wasn't true that Kai liked Darren, he didn't need to know that.  
  
Kai and Ray listened carefully as Mira chatted with her brother. Both had similar thoughts on their minds.  
  
*Why was she lying about Kai liking Darren? And since when was Kai nice?*  
  
Kai shifted slightly, as he listened to Mira talk to her brother. There was something very wrong with Mira, he could feel it. First there's was the elevator incident (he had been informed by Max), the practice battle with Tyson, when Dranzer had disobeyed his orders, and then her fainting and ending up in the hospital. So much had happened in a day, and all after they had bumped into her. Correction, when she had crashed into them. They had wasted valuable time and their punishment was going to start in about 3 hours.  
  
Ray meanwhile, smiled as he listened to Mira talk to her brother in hushed whispers. Her voice was clearly strained and she sounded extremely tired, yet she was continuing to talk to her brother, who kept asking his 'mommy' questions. He wondered exactly why, Darren called her mommy anyways. She couldn't be his mother, she was way too young and she had told them he was her brother when she had introduced him.  
  
He grinned when he remembered they're graceful meeting. One minute he's walking out with his friends to practice for the final match, when suddenly he's knocked down to the floor, with a girl falling down with him, and landing right on top of him. What made it even better was that, Darren was on top of her, so Mira was pressed even more against him. He remembered the feel of her breath on his neck and her hair that smelled like vanilla with a hint of brown sugar.  
  
He groaned mentally, as he realized how far his thoughts were heading. A picture of a pink haired, golden eyed girl forced itself into his thoughts. Mariah was in love with him, and he didn't even know how he was going to deal with that, let alone a girl he met less than a day ago. What made this entire situation worse was that, today he was going to face her team, which was his ex-team. Things could not get more complicated.......  
  
Darren looked up at his mother, who looked tired beyond tired. Deciding now was a good time to call it quits, he reached over and kissed her cheek.  
  
" I'm going back to sleep now," he said quickly and closed his eye lids and snuggled into his mother's loose embrace.  
  
"Love you," she said tiredly, not finding it odd, at Darren's sudden end to the conversation. In reality, she was happy beyond belief.  
  
Both fell asleep quickly. Ray and Kai listened as Mira and her brother ended their conversation, and fell asleep almost immediately. Deciding it was time for them to sleep for the little time they had left, they drifted off, both into a dreamless sleep.  
  
To be continued.............  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been reading my fanfic, you have absolutely no idea how much the reviews mean to me. Speaking of my fanfic, I made this chapter especially long as thanks for supporting me and to apologize for not updating sooner and as often. I've just been very lazy and had some major cases of writers block. You know, I was losing my interest in this fanfic but then I read all the reviews I've gotten so far and I couldn't help but smile. This story is dedicated to everyone out there that loves reading and it wouldn't hurt if you were a Beyblade fan as well *wink*. There have been some age changes as well. Kai, Ray, and Mira are 15 and Max, Kenny and Tyson are 14. I know it's a huge jump in the age but I kind of thought that it would be hard for them to understand love if their only 10 or 11. Oh, and I'm sorry for the Tyson bashing, because I know I tend to make Tyson look like an idiot but don't fret. Tyson will mature along with the story, and I don't dislike Tyson. I love Tyson too so, no worries there. You might also feel that, I'm dragging the story a bit but things will eventually start to speed up. I'd also like to add that, I won't be updating as often because school's starting soon and it's going to get a little bit crazy. My schedule is going to be crammed, but I will update as often as I can. Although, I can't promise it, I'll try to update every once a month. Just don't loose hope, because the fanfic must go on, right? Oh and, I'm sure you've realized that Mira is no ordinary girl, and to all of you that were hoping that she would be with Kai, I'd like to say that, I'm really sorry but it won't be Kai/Mira. Kai is paired with someone else and she'll show up later on, when the Bladebreakers head for the American tournament. I just noticed that the author's notes are very long, about a page if you add them up. Wow........ lol....... well anyways, I don't want to blab on anymore, so I'll take my leave now!  
  
Lots of luv to my readers, Signing out, Bauthra SMILE 


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Alright to start off, I'd like to say that I love every single person who has reviewed this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me, probably more than you'll ever know and even to the people who don't review but read my story, thank you... I know you guys have all heard this before but this important notice is actually for something else.  
  
See..... the thing is, I've decided that I'm going to rewrite all the chapters from Fighting As One ( to some of my readers this isn't new because I've rewritten this story once before ). I apologize to those who have actually been reading this story because it took me like forever to actually speak up about this. It's just that I think my story is lacking oomph, if you know what I mean.... I want my story to leave a good and powerful impression on my readers and I honestly don't see it in this story. The entire story outline will remain the same and if you're curious to know what will be happening through out the story, you can email me and I can give you a couple of hints.  
  
It's not that I have lost interest in Fighting As One (well I was suffering from major writers block for awhile...) it's just that I personally feel the story needs a little extra something. The only problem is school, work, community service, extra classes and homework is weighing me down not to mention my laziness. I feel that you guys deserved to know what the hell was going on with this entire story and this is the best I can give you in the little time that I have. I can make a promise though, although I can't guarantee that I won't break it. I can update at least once a month and during the holidays or long weekends I can try to update? I hope that's reassuring enough even though I doubt you guys care but then there's the saying that you shouldn't frown because someone might be falling in love with your smile. There might just be someone out there who actually likes my story!  
  
Anyways... I have to be going now and I'm leaving a promise behind for you guys.  
  
Thank You To:  
  
xxfantasy-angelxx - I guarantee that there will be more Kai and Lita romance! Thank you for the nice compliments too....  
  
blasttothedrase - *blush* Thank you for the nice compliments!  
  
Master Kyu - Okay... I don't write that well! But thanks a lot for the compliments.  
  
silver swan1 - Seriously? My story's cool? Wow....thanks  
  
SkyBlueSunShine - If anything I'd write more for you! You're such an enthusiastic person and a little demanding but then I don't really mind. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kai Baby - Patience darling! I'm going to be starting the story over again too, so now you're really going to have to wait! Lol... thanks for reviews.  
  
Siren - Thanks!  
  
Death-Angel0312 - Thank you..... Love your pen name by the way.  
  
angel25302 - Thank you!  
  
Alex-Z3PX (ona sugar high -_-) - Sigh... Thanks for the great and unintentionally comforting reviews. If I'm not mistaken you've reviewed my stories since day one and I'm very grateful. You've been a lot of help, without even realizing it. Thanks.  
  
chaos unleashed - Yes, I can feel the love sweety! Ha! Haven't talked to you in awhile, where you been lately?  
  
Araceil White Wolf - Thank you! I don't know about the good talent part but just for you I'll accept your compliment without letting it get to my head. Sorry for the rushing part... That's one of the reasons why I'm rewriting it.  
  
Lady-Luna - Many thanks for the nice review. You're psychic to huh? Pretty cool to have someone be able to relate to one of my characters.  
  
Clío - Lol...thanks I love Darren too!!  
  
harpies_pet_dragon - You are one of my first reviewers and thanks to you, after I read your review my ego blew up about 10 fold. Millions of thanks!  
  
angelmidori - *confused* Thank You!  
  
LingXiaoyu - Ah.. My first reviewer... Gosh, what a way to make a girl blush. I was totally giddy after I read your review. I mean I'd never written a fan-fiction my entire life and the first review is really important. At least in my opinion anyways, and to get a few pointers and then a nice compliment really does a number on an amateur writer. Thanks.  
  
Bookie - Lol.... the French is smooth my friend. Thanks for the review.  
  
anomynous - I apologize that I have to address you as anonymous but I have no idea what your pen name is so yeah... Thanks for the review though!  
  
LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
[Note: I don't mean to sound picky for anything but I'd prefer that when you guys review that you are signed in. I don't mind anonymous reviews but it's easier to thank someone when I can actually address them by a name that represents them. You know what I mean? I guess that's about it.]  
  
Anyways...... I'm out  
  
PS: If you need to contact me then you know my email address!  
  
Bauthra SMILE 


End file.
